Vampire Knight
by NinjaStarWarrior
Summary: Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down, like toy soldiers. Bit by Bit, torn apart, we never win, but the battle rages on, like toy soldiers. The vampires march but the werewolves are out to play. To stop a thousand year old war from starting again. The new Alpha will not step down, not when he has friends and a new Omega by his side. Mortal Enemies Book Two
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Mortem Venators! How long has it been? Five, ten years? Fifteen maybe? The reason this chapter was delayed was because one, my birthday was on September 29****th****, two, the party was hosted on October 4****th**** and three, I was busy with my Kara Flame profile. I am so happy! I'm fifteen! And my Kara Flame profile is doing great. I have a great beta and everything. I know times have been crazy lately with the constant debating of whether or not I made the right choice of quitting Minecraft but I realized the from Day One, I made a commitment to you guys to uphold the challenge of being an author, and that's what I'll do. I know that this was put up late and some of you have already quit on me but hey, maybe we'll meet again. If not, I hope you enjoy other people's stories. But without further ado, here is the promised Vampire Knight. R&R!**

_**Bold/Italics/Underline **_** = Werewolves**

_Italics/Underline _= Vampires

_**Step by step**_

Roar.

Screech.

_**"Werewolves! Hold steady! We are almost finished!"**_ A werewolf commander barked.

_"Vampires! Hold steady! The battle is not yet done!" _The Vampire King encouraged.

A black and green mammoth-sized werewolf bounded into the clearing with a blue and red wolf almost the same size as him.

_**"Werewolves! Tonight is the night! They have chosen the wrong moon to fight us underneath!"**_ The blue and red werewolf howled.

The black and green wolf, silent as a snake, tackled the Alpha Vampire from behind.

_"You will not win!"_ The Vampire King screeched.

_**"No. Not tonight. We shall let you go peacefully but remember, you brought this war upon yourself. Tonight is the Blood Moon. You are stupid to fight blood-driven werewolves. Hopefully the death of you and your kingdom will be a good enough warning for the vampire race," **_ The Alpha growled.

_**Heart to heart**_

The Vampire King screeched as the Alpha Werewolf bit into his neck and ripped out his esophagus. The surviving vampires screeched and tried to attack the Alpha Werewolf. The werewolves all sat on their haunches, grinning their wolfish grins. They seriously think they can take on their Alpha?

_**Left, right, left **_

The Alpha saw the attacks before they even came. The Vampire Queen had been making rather noticeable signs behind her back five minutes ago. So when the vampires pounced at him, it was hardly a surprise.

The Alpha whipped his nine tails (which he had hidden so expertly that the vampires didn't notice) back and forth and stood tall, his head held high but eyes glaring down at the oncoming enemies. His teeth were bared and he growled.

The vampires, though shocked, did not stop their attack. The Vampire Queen landed on the Alpha's back but crashed into a tree when the Alpha jerked his body to the side, flinging her off. The other vampires attacked relentlessly and angrily.

The battle raged on once the Vampire Queen scratched the Alpha's face, leaving three long marks on his left cheek as the Alpha battled a Vampire Jester.

The blue and red wolf roared and tackled the Vampire Queen.

_**"Don't ever touch my Alpha again,"**_ he growled before ripping the Queen's arm off.

_**We all fall down**_

The Queen screeched loudly as the werewolf tossed away the disembodied limb.

_"We have a weapon!"_ The Queen yelled.

The Alpha Wolf smirked as he looked at the unconscious vampires around him. _**"Your annoying voice?"**_

The werewolves howled with laughter.

_"VAMPIRE SOLDIER!"_ The Queen shrieked.

_**Like toy soldiers**_

The Alpha snarled. He knew not of a vampire called Vampire Soldier but the blue and red werewolf, Omega, has.

_**"Alpha!"**_ Omega snarled.

_**"I'm aware, Omega,"**_ Alpha growled.

_**"I do not think you are."**_

The rest of the werewolves barked in surprise but the Alpha paid no mind to Omega and continued to stare in the direction in which he heard rustling.

A black blur hopped high into the air, tens of feet above the large trees. A loud screech was heard causing every werewolf besides Alpha and Omega to cover their ears pathetically.

Alpha's mouth curled into a snarl, revealing many sharp teeth.

_**Bit by bit**_

The blur landed in front of Alpha, revealing a vampire. The vampire was dressed differently however.

The vampire had slightly larger wings than the King himself and his wings were differently colored. As the King had black and grey wings and the Queen and regular vampires had black and red wings, the vampire had black and purple wings.

The vampire had a black helmet on, the only openings being for eyes slits. The vampire was slender but muscular and in all black soldier clothing. He had an obsidian sword with a worn black leather handle. The sword was in his left hand and the blade was pressed flat against his right shoulder. He was kneeling on his right knee, head slightly bowed.

_**Torn apart**_

_"My Queen,"_ the vampire said in a deep voice, muffled from the helmet_. "I can see you are in quite a predicament."_

_"Vampire Soldier! Slay him!"_ The Queen cried out.

_**"Stay quiet!"**_ Omega snapped.

_**"Omega," **_Alpha murmured.

_**"Yes, Alpha?"**_

_**"Slay her."**_

Omega licked his lips viciously at the bleeding out bat human. _**"My pleasure."**_

The Vampire Soldier growled as his Queen was so viciously slain. He stood slowly, sword coming to his side.

_**We never win**_

_"You have brought this upon yourself, Alpha,"_ the soldier stated softly.

_**"I doubt my death will come tonight,"**_ Alpha snarled.

The soldier chuckled. _"Poor soul." _The eye slits under the helmet turned red. _"I'll make it quick."_

The night was silent but was soon filled with howls and shrieks.

::::TIME LAPSE::::

_**"Deadlox! Do not strain yourself! You know you were injured in the battle!"**_ The Count pleaded, hopping around the younger werewolf.

Deadlox smiled down at the blue and red elder. _**"Relax, Count. It's just a scratch."**_

_**"We both know that it is not just a 'scratch'. It is deeper than you let on. It is a gash,"**_ Count growled.

Deadlox rolled his eyes as they strolled through the woods to their home. _**"Okay, fine. The Queen and that Vampire Whatever got me good. But I'm fine, Count. Promise."**_

The Count stopped bothering him though he wasn't reassured.

The two walked through the woods in silence.

_**"Count?"**_ Deadlox asked in a small voice.

_**"Yes?"**_ The Count replied, ears standing up at the volume of his leader's voice.

Deadlox looked up at the sky before glancing back down at the smaller yet older werewolf. **"Who was the vampire?"**

_**But the battle rages on**_

The Count stumbled but was quickly caught by Deadlox_**. "Thank you."**_

_**"No problem,"**_ Deadlox replied, head held high once more.

The two wolves walked to the large clearing ahead of them where a large wooden house sat. A Bacca, an astronaut, a warrior, a gothic mechanic, a ninja, and a demon sat waiting for them on the steps of the house. They all stood up when they saw the two werewolves.

"Deadlox!" The warrior cried in shock at the large scratches on the werewolf's face. "What happened?!"

_**"Vampire fight,"**_ Deadlox replied before turning human. "It was a whole kingdom." He looked at The Count. "Or am I missing something?"

_**"The Jack,"**_ The Count answered. _**"But the Jack is dead and they had yet to find a replacement so yes, you are correct. A kingdom."**_

Deadlox turned back to his friends. "But I'm fine," he shrugged. "Barely hurts."

"Doesn't mean it'll stop bleeding," Bajan, the warrior, retorted.

"Dear Notch, you're annoying," Deadlox joked.

"Takes after you," Sky, the demon, laughed.

"Shut it, demon bird," Deadlox teased, causing Sky to stick his tongue out at him.

"Remind me to make your pack armor," Lola, the goth mechanic, groaned, dropping her chin onto her palms, hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah. Make them look like horses," Detroit, the ninja, snorted.

"Least they'll be protected," Lola argued, punching Detroit lightly on the arm.

TrueMU, the astronaut, and Jerome, the Bacca, laughed at the girls' antics.

"Ooh, Fluffy and TrueMU have crushes," Sky teased.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "We love them as much as you love your mom."

Sky paled. "Oh my Notch, you hate them worse than you hate heights."

"Exact- Wait, no!" Jerome panicked. "I meant that we don't love them like that! We like them as friends!"

_**For toy soldiers**_

During his friends' quarreling, Deadlox started to sway back and forth, eyes drooping. Only The Count noticed.

Deadlox fell, The Count automatically using his tail as a cushion for the seventeen year old. The Count wrapped himself around the teen.

The quarreling stopped as the friends looked on worriedly at Deadlox and The Count.

"_**Deadlox?" **_ The Count whispered. The teen's closed eyes slowly cracked open at the sound of his father figure's voice.

"Count," he murmured.

_**"Where? Where does it hurt?"**_

"Scratch..."

The Count's eyes fell upon the three scratches on Deadlox's face. The gashes were glowing black and pink. The Count's eyes widened and his head snapped to Bajan and TrueMU.

_**"It is Wolf Poison!"**_ He growled. _**"It is starting to take effect!"**_

"The cure?" TrueMU asked, him and Bajan getting up fast.

_**"Night lock!"**_

"Night lock?" Bajan asked. "Won't that make it worse?"

_**"No!"**_ The Count snapped. _**"Now go!"**_

TrueMU and Bajan ran into the house and disappeared.

Deadlox lay panting for oxygen as the Wolf Poison eliminated the air in his lungs. A faint red blush covered the top of his cheeks and bridge of his nose. His pale skin stood out from The Count's dark blue fur. Now grey eyes matched with the turning black hair.

The pants were small to everyone else but as loud as a gust of wind to Sky and The Count.

Sky remembered the night when he showed Deadlox his eyes ten months ago. He lied to Deadlox, saying that he wasn't a demon, letting magic cloud his words. Deadlox obviously didn't pick up on the smell of the spell. A month later, a group of vampires came hunting for Sky, searching for a 'demon bird'. Once they finally drove the vampires away, Sky was forced to tell them about his demonic powers, trained under a friend of his, Krewella. He told them Krewella was dead as she had died in a battle between demons and angels. Herobrine killed her for helping Notch.

The Count used to be a lonely werewolf, visited every one hundred years by a lost werewolf leader. He sat in the cave in the mountain of Misty Lake Forest. When he had heard of a new werewolf, one destined to be great, he sent a passing wolf to find him. The wolf was killed my Deadlox's mother under the disguise of Moonlight Huntress, a real werewolf leader who had died thousands of years ago in a vampire and werewolf battle. A great leader, she was. The Count held much respect for her and grieved deeply when she died. When Deadlox had encountered evil doppelgängers of Bajan and Jerome, Fake Bajan spoke of a werewolf called The Count. Deadlox had no clue of a werewolf by that name and hunted for him in the aftermath of the battle. Deadlox found The Count and realized he was lonely by himself. He brought the werewolf to his friends, immediately accepted into the group of abnormals. The Count helped Deadlox unlock new powers and gave him tips on being leader, gradually developing fatherly instincts for the teenager. Unbeknownst to him, Deadlox felt the same way.

Sky and The Count won't let Deadlox die, much less like this. The friends of Deadlox would grieve deeply if the teen was to die like this.

Deadlox's frail body shook and The Count could hear something rattling inside of him.

"That's not good," Sky muttered.

Bajan and TrueMU came back outside panicking. "We don't have any!"

_**"What?!"**_ The Count snapped. He regained calmness. _**"I will go find some."**_ He started to move away from Deadlox but Deadlox clutched his fur and shook his head weakly, eyes glazed over.

The Count hesitated and looked at Deadlox, his son. Lola and Detroit saw this and stood up.

"We'll go," Lola announced. "We'll make it as quick as we can."

"As a matter of fact, I saw a night lock patch not too far from here while I was running," Detroit said. The two girls took off running after receiving The Count's nod.

Deadlox's airways were almost shut, just barely letting in oxygen. What was worse was that because the poison was clogging any entrance ways for air, the carbon dioxide from the oxygen was stuck in his lungs, limiting space for air. Deadlox didn't like it.

The Count knew Deadlox couldn't last much longer. The Wolf Poison could bring down the strongest of wolves and weres in an hour.

If Lola and Detroit didn't return with the night lock soon, Deadlox would die. The tightening grip on The Count's fur told them so.

**And that was Vampire Knight Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoyed! Burning Hatred's second chapter will be out soon as well as 2 Secrets From 2 Friends. Be on the lookout for those.**

**I would like to give shout-outs to: ****Savy160, Black Friar, Varishi, Owlcat92, Corgi101, The-Cat-Loving-Kid, TyphoonDigi, GXAtailsmo, Candyphone, Shardas1000, KKKStories, Nightmare Flame, DJMidge, Bella2949, AceroxFF, imcrazyperson, TimeLordDavidTennant, Unicorn246, Hghrules, ForbiddenVoid, and so many more. I couldn't have done it without you guys. You guys are amazing.**

**And for the first time in a while, I would like to say this one thing…Until then, be safe, God bless, be careful, and…DARKSOMEONE4 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Mortem Venators! This is a rather short chapter I know but this is done on my iPod's notes so to me it looks long, but it really isn't. So sorry for the length. I'll try harder next time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. Amnesia is the next story to be updated and will be updated tomorrow. Let me know what you want updated after that. Monster (which is a Batman story) will be also be updated this weekend so maybe Saturday, you won't be paying attention to that. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and I will see you at the bottom!**

Vampire Knight ll

Deadlox was half dead when Lola and Detroit returned three agonizing minutes later.

Lola was carrying the small black and purple plant her hands. She rushed to The Count, waiting for him to give her instructions.

_**"You need to crush it into liquid**_," he instructed. Detroit immediately began punching the tree next to her, picking up three blocks of wood in seconds. She made a crafting table and placed it. She made a wooden bowl and a thick stick.

She handed it to Lola, who knelt down and placed the bowl on the ground.

"Do I need to remove the vines?" She asked.

_**"Yes and quickly."**_

Lola removed the black vines that held the Night Lock berries together and threw them over her shoulder. She took the thick stick and began crushing the berries as fast as she could, quickly making a black and purple swirl of liquid.

_**"Feed it to him."**_

Lola rushed over and Deadlox just barely opened his mouth for her to feed him.

Deadlox's vision was now reduced to bright and indecipherable splotches of color. When he felt something tap his jaw, he slowly opened his mouth as much as his weakened strength could allow. He was so stupid! How did he not see the Queen's glowing pink nails?!

He felt a hot liquid pour down his throat, gentle fingers opening his mouth slightly wider.

The gentle touch was removed soon after the liquid had stopped posting down his throat. His quickly beating heart reduced to slow and normal beats, signaling that air was back in his lungs and blood. His vision began to clear but he felt as if he hasn't slept in years. He knew it was bad to close your eyes after an event like this but sleep...Sleep...

As soon as Deadlox closed his eyes, everyone but The Count started freaking out.

"Why did he close his eyes? Did I move too slowly?" Lola asked frantically.

_**"He is fine. Deadlox just needs time to rest. He has had a long night. His heartbeat is normal for a werewolf infected with Wolf Poison. It is beating faster again."**_

Jerome stood quiet for a moment, nose twitching every few milliseconds. "Yeah. It is."

"Your nose twitching is very attractive," Sky teased, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Jerome twitched his nose again to mess with Sky before turning back to the amused elder wolf.

"So when does he wake up?" TrueMU asked.

"_**Most cases of Wolf Poison take about six hours to completely recover. Deadlox may recover in three as he has more than one wolf in him,"** _The Count answered, eyeing the sick teen that was lying on his fur. **_"If we are lucky, he shall recover within ninety minutes."_**

"Good," Lola said. "Gives Detroit and I time to run to Redwood."

"Why are you going to Redwood?" Bajan asked.

"Girls need special things too," Detroit blushed.

"Oh," Sky said, jerking his head up in acknowledgement. "Right."

Jerome got up and walked inside. He returned a minute later with the bag that held the money they earned over missions and threw it to Detroit. Detroit caught the brown leather bag and opened it.

"Holy. Shit. You guys are rich! What the hell?!" She exclaimed, causing the guys to laugh. Lola peeked inside, only to have a somewhat the same reaction.

"..." Lola said nothing.

"Lola?" Sky asked.

"...This is utter bullshit."

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Sky threw a small stress ball at Jerome, who caught it and tossed it back. They had been doing this for fifteen minutes as no one had anything to do at the moment. There were a few minutes where Deadlox stirred, getting everyone's hopes up, only to realize he was still unconscious.

"I'm bored," Bajan groaned from the top step, where he was lying half awake.

Jerome tossed the ball at Bajan's face. The ball bounced off and Sky caught it. "Wake up."

Bajan rolled inside and sat up. "Fine."

TrueMU shrugged. "I can beat you at Crazy 8's."

Bajan's eyes narrowed at the astronaut. "Go get the cards." TrueMU smirked and walked inside.

_**"He will be awaking soon," **_The Count spoke suddenly. _**"It has been one hour and twenty five minutes. But this is if we were lucky."  
><strong>_  
>"I don't know if you heard but luck isn't exactly our 'thing'," Bajan said, making quotes around "thing".<p>

_**"Well that must be a shame,"**_ The Count retorted, laying his head back down. He stared sadly at the sick teen. His son.

The Count wanted Deadlox to wake up so badly. The teen was the light in his world. The light that guided him out of the dark cave. Now the light had dimmed and he was desperately trying to get it lit again.

If Deadlox never woke up and slipped into a coma (which he refused to tell the others), The Count wouldn't know what to do with himself. He would find some way to kill himself and join Deadlox.

The Count blinked as a thought came to mind. What if Deadlox woke up with amnesia? Wasn't that a rare but still a side effect? Bajan's words rang in his mind.

_'I don't know if you heard but luck isn't exactly our "thing".'_

Would Deadlox wake up with amnesia?

The Count swore that if Deadlox forgot him, he would die. This was his son figure! There was no way he was going to lose him!

If Deadlox woke up damaged in any way, The Count would rip apart the Vampire Army if it was the last thing he would do.

**I hoped you guys loved this chapter or at least liked it. If you see any mistakes, ANY AT ALL, please let me know. Please review as well so I know you guys want more. Here are some tips to let me know how to improve:**

**Favorite part**

**Any mistakes**

**Grammar errors**

**Suggestions like what genres you like (though I don't like romance) and what you might like in the story**

**Review**

**Simple right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! Until I update Amnesia, Take care, stay safe, I love you guys, and…DARKSOMEONE41 signing out. See ya!**


End file.
